1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to electrical reactors and more specifically to control windings of self-saturating electrical reactors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-saturating electrical reactors have been widely produced, and the physical and electrical characteristics of these reactors are well known. Such reactors generally consist of a lamination formed by a stack of metal sheets. Each metal sheet in the lamination is of an integral construction and has openings defined therein. The stacking of the metal sheets with the openings aligned produces a lamination having a plurality of reactor legs.
Direct current bias and control windings and gate windings carrying pulsating direct current are wound about the reactor legs. The gate windings are generally connected such that no net resultant A.C. voltage of fundamental frequency will be induced in the adjacent D.C. windings. Various lamination designs and winding configurations can be achieved depending upon the performance characteristics desired.
The finished reactor shipped by a manufacturer may be enclosed in a metal shell or casing. Lead wires accessible from outside of the casing are connected to the various windings. The gate and D.C. windings may be wired in the field by connection of the appropriate leads. If the gate winding is one turn, a through bar may be installed in the field. The D.C. bias and control windings are usually supplied by the manufacturer if there are several turns per winding.
When the D.C. windings of more than one reactor are to be connected to a single D.C. power source the windings are connected in series. This may result in high transient voltages appearing across the D.C. windings when the circuit is initially energized, and moderately high voltages during normal operation.